


destroy the things (they hold nearest)

by pendragcns



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Eventual HEA, F/M, Lovers to Enemies to Lovers Again, Marriage, Minor Violence, Romance, Secrets, Slow Burn, badass!tagatha, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragcns/pseuds/pendragcns
Summary: his lips curl into a smirk against her shoulder, reaching to taste her skin.she’s not surprised in the least when she hears the distinguishable click of a gun, and feels the cold metal pressing into her side.“don’t move, my love,” he hisses. “or i’ll shoot you before you can even blink.”
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	destroy the things (they hold nearest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi.
> 
> wow. i've had this fic idea in my head for such a long time, and i am so happy to finally be posting it here and sharing it! a quick thank you to everyone who has supported me and sent me positive feedback when i've been posting small snippets of my writing on my instagram story. you all are the absolute best, i love you so much!
> 
> please be kind, and feel free to leave kudos and comment (!! they always make my day). i have a [tumblr](https://boobeshwars.tumblr.com) as well, (which i’m not very active on), and a [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/boobeshwars/) too.. feel free to follow me <3
> 
> quick note: this fic is rated t, for very minor sexual themes, explicit language, and some mentions of violence. all characters are aged-up and consenting adults. i will include trigger warnings (if there are any) at the start of each chapter. please take your time to read these.
> 
> trigger warning for this chapter: mentions of death, gun/knife violence and bombs.

**FIVE OR SIX YEARS AGO...**

**BOGOTA, COLOMBIA**

It’s a harder burden than you think, to carry someone else’s war. War is war, and the only comforting thing is that nothing ever changes. There is a sense of tediousness to humanity - a predictable pattern of how they choose to harm each individual. Tedros, himself, has no wars to fight. Instead, he involves himself in other’s disputes, solving them often with the simple twist of a neck, shot of a gun, or slash of a knife. 

Which is how he often gets himself caught in these situations.

Tedros stares into his glass, bringing the rim to his lips every so often, and swallowing down the sting of whiskey. Outside, explosions sound in the distance — of which he is the catalyst. Briefly, he wonders if Rafal Mistral has died yet, or is still clinging onto the wisps of life.

He sets his glass down, choosing to ignore the yells in Spanish and sirens blaring and watching as confused groups of people pour into the hotel, followed shortly after by police. The sight of them fills him with dread, and as the men in blue continue to enter, his chances at a discreet exit vanish.

Glancing at the bartender, Tedros offers him a hesitant smile. “You’d think the man they’re looking for is here.” 

“They think he is,” The dark haired man behind the bar nodded, slinging a towel over his shoulder. “Overheard them a minute ago. They’re looking for tourists travelling alone.”

He feels his heart rate spike. That description matches Tedros perfectly— he’s travelling alone and masquerading as a tourist. Panic sets in as he watches more officers enter, followed by a pale, dark haired woman who looked as nervous as he felt.

She's dressed in a dark, flowy dress, and trying hard to mask her panic with a somewhat grim smile she gives to the officers who approache her. However, like Tedros, she stands out solely because she’s a tourist, travelling alone. 

He knew this because of the lack of the ring on her left hand. He also hadn’t missed how her eyes didn’t search the room for any possible accomplices when she entered. 

Before he knew it, he was downing the rest of his whiskey, setting it down and walking up to the woman. “Hey!” He shouted to the police, and felt relief as their heads turned in his direction and he caught the woman’s bug eyes with his. Her face shifted, lip curling as he neared her. He hoped his intent was made clear with a stare.

Understanding seemed to wash over her expression, and she gave him a subtle nod. They both needed a way out, for perhaps extremely different reasons. They were on the same page. She would play along, as an escape route for both of them.

“ _Est bien_ ,” he told the police on his approach, giving them a sincere nod. He feels her stiffen as he places his hand on the small of her back, guiding them away. “She’s with me. _Est bien_.”

She waits until they’re out of view before she removes his hand from her back with a cold glare. He bites back a grin at her expression, studying her eyes.

“Tedros.” He offers, extending his hand. The woman shakes her head with a scoff, taking his hand. “Agatha. Nice to meet you.”

It sounds forced, but it still brings a grin to his face. “What were you doing here alone?” He questions, crossing his arms as he walks toward his hotel room. “You almost got arrested for standing around.”

A loud scoff comes from behind him. “So did you. What were _you_ doing here alone?”

“Here for work,” he laughs, lying through his teeth. “I’m an architect, and I’m currently in the process of rewriting development plans at the _Museo Boreo_.”

He turns to look at her as they come to a stop in front of his door. The corners of her mouth are now turned up. “How about you?”

“Here on holiday,” she spoke, her voice a touch too scratchy. “I was here for a conference, but I figured I’d take some time off while I’m here.”

He nods, noting her tone. She sounds like him when he gives alibis— a little too forward and confident, as she truly wants to believe words being spoken as well.

Although she may be lying, he shouldn’t care. They’re strangers. Whatever she’s doing in Bogota is none of his business. She has no reason to believe he’s telling the truth either— which he’s not. Still, he can’t help but feel a sense of responsibility for Agatha.

She shouldn’t be caught up in an undesirable predicament because of him.

He fishes his room key out of his pocket, gesturing inside. Agatha scoffs from behind him. 

“A little too forward, don’t you think?”

“I didn’t— I meant—,” He cuts off, sighting her raised eyebrows and narrowed eyes. He sights her raised eyebrow and narrowed eyes. “It’s too dangerous to go out alone. Would you like to come in? For a drink?”

Hours later, after dusk, they’re sitting together, still sharing drinks whilst they listen to the faint hum of music from the distance. The heat still lingers, making Tedros feel delirious and coating his skin with a light sheen of sweat.

He can tell she’s slightly tipsy by the way she’s swaying to and fro, and the stern set of her features have gone slack and relaxed. 

As he pours them both another glass, he feels her watching. He raises his eyes to find her regarding him with a cocked eyebrow as she raises her glass. “To dodging bullets.”

He sniggers, clinking his glass with hers, “To dodging bullets.”

Agatha downs her glass with a huff, standing abruptly. “Do you dance?”

“Not if I can help it,” he sighs, and she glares at him, her lips pursing. Afraid that she’ll topple over soon, he stands, placing his hands on her waist. 

It’s not the most comfortable arrangement, but her proximity is intoxicating. He thinks it might just be the alcohol, blurring his senses, but God, he knows there’s something there, a small, tiny spark that he wants to douse in gasoline.

The atmosphere shifts as they sway, drifting together through the slow passage of time. Soon, they’re so close, heads tilted toward each other, that all he can see are her eyes. 

He watches her swallow and straighten. “Agatha,” he murmurs, resting his forehead on hers.

Her eyes don’t meet his as he maneuvers them around in awkward circles.

“Agatha,” he tries, again, his breath ghosting over her lips.

He sees her shudder, and as her eyes meet his she moves toward him.

His breath leaves him as she closes the gap, and kisses him. Her lips are soft against his, slanting against him so perfectly, it almost felt like they’d been made for this. As the music swelled softly around them, she moved further into him, into his chest.

He broke the kiss first, pulling away ever so slowly so that she could follow his retreat.

He laughs softly, as she places her head onto his shoulder. She shakes her head against his temple, “I don’t usually— This is so… fast.”

She can feel him smile against her hair, before pressing a soft kiss to her jaw. “I think we both know that there aren’t words for what is happening— what _will_ happen.”

And Agatha, Agatha lets herself get lost in his lips and the promise of something new.

* * *

“I’m going to propose to her.” Tedros grunts, dodging Ravan’s swings and rewarding him with a knee to the stomach.

“Marriage,” Chaddick scoffs from behind him,“Are you fucking with me right now?”

Tedros whirls toward the burly man, arms raised as he scowls at the man leaning over the ropes of the ring.

“I love her, Chaddick—,” he cuts off with a yelp as Ravan strikes the back of his neck with his elbow.

“It’s been _six months_!”

* * *

Sophie raises an eyebrow when Agatha tells her.

“What happened to ‘love is weakness’?” She questions, a smirk playing on her lips. Agatha glares at her, kicking the ground with her boot as she places a gun on a shelf. 

“Look, Sophie,” she states. “It’s a good cover. He’s an architect. Harmless. Always away working on fancy buildings. Plus, I—”

Her sister sighs. “As long as you’re happy, darling.”


End file.
